


Body Heat

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i sinned again whoops, no dicks this time sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Nico is cold. Umi is warm. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where this goes.





	

“Umi.”

Umi slowly stirred awake at the sound of her name. She sleepily opened her eyes to find Nico crouched in front of her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and seemed to be shivering.

“Nico? What’s going on? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Nico squeezed her arms even tighter. “I’m cold,” She said.

“Don’t you have a blanket?” Umi asked, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s not enough,” Nico responded. “Can I sleep with you?”

Umi stared at Nico with a baffled expression for a good minute. “What?” She said finally. “Why?”

“Because you’re nice and warm,” Nico replied. “Now make some room.”

Before Umi could protest Nico had slid into her futon, her back pressed against Umi’s front. “Ahhh…” She sighed. “It really is nice and toasty in here. Night, Umi.”

“Nico…” Umi half-whined. Nico didn’t respond. It seemed she’d already fallen asleep. Umi sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. This should have been easy considering she was half-asleep already, and yet Nico’s presence at her side complicated things. Umi inhaled deeply in preparation to sigh again, when an unusual scent hit her nose. She inhaled again, trying to identify this strange yet rather pleasant scent. After a few moments she concluded it smelled like cherry blossoms. Why was she smelling cherry blossoms? She turned her head to face Nico, and inadvertently got her answer.

Nico’s hair. Nico must use a shampoo that smells like cherry blossoms. Umi found herself leaning closer towards Nico, trying to get more of that wonderful, sweet scent. She wrapped her arms around Nico, burying her face in her hair and breathing deeply. She wanted more of this lovely scent. Nico’s scent. A fire started to burn inside Umi. She parted Nico’s hair, revealing her pale, flawless neck. Gently she pressed a kiss onto the soft skin.

Nico made some sort of noise. It sounded like a whimper. Umi wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but she kept going. She wanted to hear more noises. Slowly she ran her tongue along the back of Nico’s neck, taking in the slightly salty taste of her skin. Nico moaned this time. A soft moan. A lovely moan. Umi growled. She needed more.

Umi slipped her hand under Nico’s shirt. Nico wasn’t wearing a bra, so she had easy access to her cute little breasts. She squeezed one of them and Nico brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a particularly loud moan. Umi wanted to yank her hand away, so she could hear all of her noises, but decided against it. The others were asleep, and she certainly wouldn’t want them to wake up and catch them. She leaned in and lightly bit Nico’s neck as she grasped one of her tiny pink buds in her fingers and pinched.

Nico seemed to be trying her hardest to keep her voice down, but even so she let out so many lovely noises. Umi growled again, biting Nico’s neck harder, sucking to make sure she left a mark. She pinched her nipple again, pulling and twisting it, loving how it made Nico moan and squirm against her. She moved her hand to give the other breast similar treatment, squeezing and pinching and twisting. Nico arched her back, still suppressing her moans with her hand. Umi’s other hand slowly slid down Nico’s body and slipped beneath her waistband into her panties.

Nico was completely soft and smooth. Umi rubbed her hand around, taking in the soft texture of Nico’s skin, as well as her incredible arousal. Nico was positively soaked, Umi’s fingers were wet even before they reached her core. Umi gently spread her lips, marveling at just how wet Nico was, before running her fingers up and down her slit. Nico bit down on her hand to stifle her loudest moan yet as Umi repeated her actions again and again, occasionally brushing against her swollen clit.

Finally, after what seemed like way too much teasing, Umi carefully rubbed the little button above Nico’s slit, and Nico almost jumped out of her skin. She pressed down gently on it before taking it between two of her fingers and squeezing. Nico’s other hand shot to her face as she desperately tried to stay quiet. Umi rolled her clit between her fingers, and was starting to notice that her entire hand was now soaked. Figuring Nico was as ready as she’d ever be, she poked at her entrance with her middle finger before slipping it inside.

Umi could only marvel at how warm and wet and soft it was inside of Nico. This was only her finger, she could only imagine what it would be like to put…no, she needed to focus. Gently she started moving her finger in and out, loving the suppressed sounds Nico made as she did so. Nico began bucking her hips into Umi’s hand, and Umi took that as a signal to speed up. She moved her finger faster and faster, occasionally using another to brush against her clit. Soon enough Umi managed to slip another finger inside.

Umi continued to jackhammer her fingers into Nico, and Nico continued to buck into Umi’s fingers. Umi moved them as fast and as hard as she could, and even though her wrist was starting to burn she kept going. Nico seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, and her moans were increasing in frequency and volume. Umi could tell she was close, so she knew she needed to finish her off quickly. She moved her mouth over to Nico’s ear and slowly licked the shell before whispering into it.

“Bite your hand, I don’t want you waking anyone up when you come.” Nico nodded before complying, biting down hard on one hand, which she proceeded to cover up with the other. Umi maintained her fast pace and carefully hooked her fingers inside of Nico. Nico’s back arched again and she let out a long, muffled moan.

Umi waited a minute for Nico to come down from her high. As Nico lowered her hands, gasping and desperately trying to catch her breath, Umi removed her soaked hand from Nico’s panties. With surprising quickness Nico grabbed her hand and began to lick and suck all of the juices off of it. Sensually she ran her tongue along each of Umi’s fingers, trying to get every drop. After letting go of the hand she shifted around to face Umi.

“You really warmed me up there,” She said with a laugh.

Umi smiled back. “Isn’t that what you came to me for?” She asked.

“I guess,” Nico responded before leaning in. Umi’s lips met hers in a slow, gentle, and very tired kiss. When she finally pulled away she just smiled at Umi, a warm, satisfied smile.

“Goodnight Umi,” Nico said.

“Goodnight Nico,” Umi responded. The two promptly fell asleep, locked in a warm embrace.


End file.
